In which Sara snorts fire and Tyana  swims
by anime666
Summary: Sara and Tyana are normal teenagers at their normal highschool, so what happens when an english project forced them into the world of Avatar? Will They find love and save the world? Or will they go home...or even want to? Sokka/oc Zuko/oc
1. Chapter 1

Sara sighed, looking over at the car radio. 6:30. Great. She was late. Turning her glare to her mother, her right hand found it's way to the passenger controls of the car to roll down her window. The light breeze against her face seemed to calm her but that calm soon faded as she saw the impending red light ahead and let out a groan of frustration.

"Oh there's no reason for you to be so mad! You have plenty of time before school starts!" Her mother muttered as they sped up a bit so they could catch the rest of the green lights and avoid as much traffic as they could...without getting in an accident that is.

Sara shot her a reproachful look and her her left hang moved to turn up the volume of the radio. She growled something unintelligible under her breath as all the radio stations were filled with nothing but talking and commercials so early in the morning. Finally giving up, she pressed down on the button, successfully turning the radio off so only the neon numbers of what time it was blared at her from the offending object.

"I need to be there to meet Tyana so we can do our project!" She exclaimed, her voice was on the verge of breaking in frusteration. "And now I'm going to be late." she said in an irritated tone, her brows pulled together making her trademark glare. "like usual." she added in spite, knowing that would strike a cord.

Her mother frowned, apologizing. Sara pouted the rest of the way there in silence. Really, it wasn't her mother's fault. She had to wake up just as early as Sara did in order to drive her to school, but when Sara had things she needed to do she was usually late. _' I'm probably going to develop a phobia of being late.'_ She thought morbidly.

As soon as the car was semi-parked she quickly pushed the door open, it's hinges squealing in protest as she groped for her book bag behind her. "Goodbye! I love you!" her mother shouted and Sara blushed, glad not many people were out in front of the school so early in the morning. She glanced back and muttered "yea, love you too." and hurried away, she could hear the white Dodge durango speeding off, seeing as her mother still had two other kids to take to school as well.

_'It would be so much cooler if I had my own car, of flying bison..._' She pondered then shook away her thoughts out of her fiction bases mind. She focused on walking in a straight line towards the library. Well, not technically straight, she had to dodge people who were walking around her.

She went to the library every morning, though this morning was different, she actually had a significant reason for going. Her and her best friend Tyana were assigned to write about the oldest thing the school owned. It was a class project that was about half their grade and Sara had learned to value her grades over the summer, in order to stay in the art program she was so fond of.

So naturally, seeing as both girls loved the smell of old books, they chose to write about the oldest book the school owned. When they asked the librarian the week before about the book she had said she would have to look for it, though she had a look on her face as if she didn't trust the two girls. Sara had been possibly fuming at her assumption. She had never done anything wrong in the library! Throughout the next week she caught the librarian sneaking peaks at what her and Tyana were doing in the morning. Each sat studiously in a chair discussing books they read and classes. So the day before the librarian came up to them with a smug look on her face.

"I found it!" she exclaimed with an aged look of fake giddy-ness. Sara repressed the urge to roll her eyes and she saw Tyana shift her weight on each foot on her right. As it turned out, it as not actually a book they were gaining permission to study, but a scroll. Supposedly one that most museums would die to have in their collection, which is why the school kept it pretty hush hush as to having it.

Sara entered the Hallway leading to the library right as Tyana entered from the other end of the hallway, they would have to meet in the middle. Both girls wore similar expressions, anxious to what the scroll might be about. Sara sincerely hoped it wasn't about any religion, though she had to admit that would be rather interesting if the scroll was as old as the librarian thought it was.

She grinned as she finally stopped in front of Tyana, still a little taller than her friend, and much larger so they looked like an awkward pair, staring rabidly at the locked door to the library. "You ready?" Sara asked.  
"Yeah." Tyana breathed in anticipation. They waited a moment before both of them burst into giggles.  
"We're Such dorks!" Tyana managed between bouts of laughter.  
"So?" Sara shot back as the librarian unlocked the door for them and they entered, following her back into the restricted section of the library. "Where are we going?" Sara murmered aloud near Tyana, who shrugged in response.

The librarian, a tall think woman with short silver hair smiled back at them. "Not to far aways.." she beamed over her rectangular glasses. The small group continued to walk for a moment before reaching a door that said in bit red letters: **Employees Only. **They stood there for a moment looking at each other, not sure if this was the right door . But before any of them could ask the librarian spoke up.

"It is not to leave this room." she said in a rather clear nasally voice than seemed to vibrate through the empty library. Both girls nodded and followed the teacher into the dimly lit room, a little anxious of what they would find once the light switch was turned on. The light flickered then slowly illuminated the room. The two girls were curious as to the markings around the room and their expressions must hae showed it because the librarian said. "For security purposes. Its rather vauleable. I'll shut the door, it locks from the inside but I do have a key. And make sure to get to class when the bell rings! and may your day be magical!" she said and turned to walk out of the room, the soft thud of the door echoing behind her.

"Well that was strange." Sara muttered and Tyana nodded, her small frame seeming to shake with the gesture.  
"What was that last bit supposed to mean? 'May your day be magical' ?" she laughed a bit as she said it, obviously not able to keep a straight face at those words.  
"I dunno." Sara shrugged "Sounded like something Ive read on a Harry Potter valentine's day card." She grinned and Tyana rolled her eyes. Then they both took in the settings of the room...Their jaw dropped.

"What the heck?" Tyana cried looking around the room. The scroll they had talked about was in a glass container on a table surrounded by four fancy looking chairs. The scroll was browned from age except the post that seemed to either be made of bone or moon stone. Sara thought is was the latter seeing as how it still seemed to shimmer in the light. "Hey!" Sara exclaimed as she picked up the object stated. "It feels like its made out of animal skin, so this must be pretty old..." she muttered the last part them giggled as Tyana's face paled at the statement. "Hey...this symbol looks familiar." She said, changing the subject before her friend could protest about the scroll.

"Yea?" Tyana said, creeping forward and looking at it. "Yeah it does I just cant think where from.." she murmured and Sara frowned. The symbol was circular and had what looked like waves inside the circle. "Yeah...hmm.." Sara moved to open it but as she was about to unroll it the bell rang.

"Damn it!" she hissed in irritation and set the scroll back in the container. The two girls wore sulking expressions as they went to open the door, but it seemed locked. Tyana turned to Sara looking shocked and a little panicked. "Its locked!"

"Then unlock it!" Sara exclaimed going to do just that but she frowned as the door still wouldn't opened. "Damn it!" she hissed and yanked on the door but it still didn't open. She sighed. "Looks like we're stuck in here." She murmured and closed her eyes, sliding down the wall. Tyana paled and followed suit. "Shit." she mutteredd and copied her friend.

Suddenly the glass box fell off the table, making a shattering sound as it hit the floor, but what both of the girls noticed was the scroll and its post were glowing. Blinding light shot as them and they cried out in suprise. Both blinked furiously until their eyes adjusted and they were no longer in the room...or in the library...or even the school! It seemed like they were in the middle of the desert.

"Tyana!" Sara cried but all she could see was a different girl sitting next to her with Raven black hair and ice blue eyes who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"Tyana?" Sara asked shocked as they stranger seemed to have her friends voice.

"Sara?" she asked nervously. Sara nodded and Tyana cried out, shocked.

"You look so different!" She shouted and Sara looked down at her hands, shocked because the thin fingers weren't what she was used to looking at, her nails painted red. Then she noticed her legs, not the fat ones she loathed but thin and a bit shapely, Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her hair was no longer the bleached gingery tone but a pale blonde.

"You look pretty different too." She whispered hoarsely. Tyana's eyes widened and Sara stumbled over the sand, not used to being so light and pulled out her compact mirror. "Look." She commanded and Tyana cried. "Holy crow!"

"Yea, looks like we're not in kansas anymore..." She muttered and somewhere in the distance they could hear:  
**"Drink Cactus Juice! It's the Quenchiest!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Sara looked up in shock and towards where the sound came from, eyes widening further. "Wh...holy..." She gasped and pointed to small group of people that were merely 10 feet or so away. They seemed to hear the two girl and turned to see who was there.

Tyana looked over at what her friend seemed to be talking about. "No way." she said quickly. The small group of people consisted of two girls, one with short black hair and green and tan clothes. She also wasnt wearing shoes? The other girl was significantly taller and had long wavy brown hair, tied into a braid going down to her waist. And finally behind them was a boy, stumbling around in the back of them with a strange animal on his head, trying to grab what looked like part of a plant he was holding.

The taller of the two girls opened what looked like a sac at her side and moved her hands, the water coming out as if magically. "Oh shit." Sara muttered and looked at Tyana who was furiously rubbing her eyes. Sara stumbled back and fell when she tripped over her own bookbag. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face and she was momentarily distracted, not used to seeing it. Aperantly neither were Katara and Toph (though sara and tyana both knew toph couldnt technically see...)

"Who are you?" Katara demanded and Toph groaned in irritation, mumbling a quick "I can't see _anything_ clearly!" under her breath. Sara laughed a little causing toph to whip her head around at her. "You think thats funny?" she said and her voice was tinged with annoyance. Faster than Sara thought possible, a hole the size of a grave apeared beside her, merely inches off. "Uhm..." she muttered akwardly, suddenly glad they were in the desert and not in the forest where the small earth bender would be able to "see" better.

"I'm Sara...and this is my friend Tyana..." She muttered, looking at her friend who still seemed to be in shock. The two girls knew fairly well what was going on, having seen and discussed the episode many times. Aang, who was currently looking for appa, left Katara, Toph and Sokka to fend for themselves. Suddenly elation spread through Sara! They were in avatar! She looked over at Tyana who seemed to realize the same thing only she didn't have the same reaction.

"This can't be real. " She heard her friend whisper to herself. Sara grinned and leaned over, pinching her friend in the arm. "Ouch!" she cried in irritation and Sara laughed. "Feels pretty real to me." She said with a grin. "And if it's not we'll wake up eventually, might as well enjoy it now." She reasoned and her friend frowned but the words seemed to calm her a bit.

Sara turned her head back to look at Katara. "And you are?" she asked, seeing pretending to not know anything would be better than saying they were from a different universe. Katara still looked at them suspiciously. Sara frowned, knowing it would get worse too. They hadnt even had the incident in Ba Sing Se yet where Zuko chose to go with Azula.

Zuko! This meant he was real too! Sara looked over at Tyana with a grin, She knew her friend was rather fond of him. Sara had been to but then she had fallen out of her fangirl crush when she realized how many people loved him. "Pretty girls!" She heard Sokka cry as he flung himself onto herself and Tyana's laps. Sara laughed.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed and looked like she was going to kill her brother...slowly. "Hi." Sara said and smiled softly, blushing. She wasn't used to being called pretty, certainly in her old body not many people thought she was. "Youre name is Sokka? That's cool. I'm 's Tyana-" she pointed at her friend and Tyana blushed, trapped under the older boy's body. They were both still 15, and knew for a fact that Sokka was about 16. "What are theyre names?" She asked pointing to the other two girls.

"Oh thats Katara!" Sokka said, his voice waveringing. "Shes my sister, lovely sister, little sister." He practically sang and Sara knew it was the cactus juice talking. "Then there's toph, little toph. Shes mean sometimes...and mad right now! Silly Toph" Sara laughed out loud at this and Tyana let out a little giggle, loosening up a bit. "And I'm-Ow!" He cried. being pelted in the head with a shoe. Katara's shoe to be exact.

"And that's Sokka my crazy annoying older brother!" she hissed and Sokka muttered something incomprehensible in Sara's lap. "Hmm..." He sighed and Sara blushed. She looked up at Katara once more who also seemed to be blushing at the actions of her brother. "We're waiting for our friend." She said the crinkled her nose at Sara and Tyana. "What are you wearing?" she asked and both of them looked down, their clothes seemed to change to accomodate their new bodies, Sara being much thinner and Tyana filling out more.

"Clothes?" Sara offered with a small smile, causing Katara to frown at them. The two girls were dressed in jeans and Sara was wearing what seemed to be a T-Shirt with a picture of a boomerang on it with the lines You do always come back! And Tyana was wearing a similar shirt only it had the four nations's symbols on them. Sara almost laughed! What a coincidence they were _both_ wearing Avatar: The last airbender merchandise. . "Ugh yea..." Tyana muttered akwardly, Sara sighed, it was begining to get dark. "I suppose we're going to wait here with you for you're friend. We don't really know our way around...or how we even got here for that matter!" She cried and Tyana nodded. Toph sighed and plopped down. Sokka had fallen asleep in the girls laps, a content smile on his face.

"I guess you can travel with us..." She said and the girls nodded in thanks, gently pushing the watertrible boy off of them. Sara looked over at Tyana and leaned towards her. "Relax Nana. It'll be ok." She said quietly, giving her friend a quick hug and walking towards Toph. "Stop right there big feet!" the younger girl growled and Sara blushed, her feet weren't that big were they? She shook away the thoughts and continued to walk forward.

"Hey, can I sit with you?'' she asked politely and Toph rolled her blind eyes at her. "I guess," she replied sourly. "Its a free desert aint it?" And Sara grinned, plopping down next to the young earth bender. "It must suck to now be able to see clearly." She mused, staring at the sky. The earth bender let out a loud sigh. "And what would you know about it?" she said in clear irritation.  
"I know enough." Sara said curtly. Herself having been half blind in her other body. But she didn't need to say that. They sat in comfortable silence, neither needing to talk.

Tyana sat akwardly next to Katara and her sleeping brother. "So..."Katara mused and Tyana looked over at her. "So?" she asked in confustion. "Where are you from?" Katara tried, and tyana sighed in longing, leaning her now longer body back, not concerned with getting sand in her hair. "Not around here. Thats for sure." She said and looked at the sky. She began to close her eyes, tired from the shock. She was awoken by a wooshing sound and looked up, seeing Aang land, his face distraught and forlorn. "I couldnt find him..." He said, voice ragged. Sara looked up at him and reached out, but let her hand fall away. She had to remind herself he didn't know her. Katara explained about Sara and Tyana. Aang nodded numbly and said fine to them traveling together. Sara sighed, not sure how to handle hanging out with a depressed Avatar and his friends, but supposed it was better than math homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara sighed in aggravation. They had been walking _forever._ Her eyes were half closed and dreary, a small laugh bubbling from her lips at the memory of how Sokka had taken to them joining the group when no longer under the affects of the cactus juice. It had been rather comical and even the quiet Tyana had begun to laugh outright at both Sara and Sokka's antics. Sara, feeling comfortable around them despite the fact that she didn't really know them, allowed her to react normally when provoked by the poor Water Tribe boy, and to everyone's shock, the new girls found something out about themselves they would never have imagined.

_Flashback_

_Sara groaned, waking up on the sandy ground, great. She didn't even like the beach! Let alone a desert! She looked blearily around and saw Aang sitting with a sleeping Momo in his lap. She sat up and crawled over to him. "Hey." She said calmly, her voice soft but a bit gravelly from sleep. He looked up at her from his previous position of petting the sleeping lemur. He blinked and forced a small smile. Sara automatically knew it was fake. _

"_What are you doing up?" she asked and sat quietly next to him, unlike last night where she had just plopped down where ever she pleased. As Toph had said, it was a free desert. But in the state that the younger boy was currently in she found the need to be careful. She didn't want to make him more upset than he already was. _

"_I couldn't sleep." He answered briefly and she nodded, she was surprised that she could. But it was something about the wind and the comfort of the sand that lulled her into a quiet slumber, only waking every once in awhile when Sokka would talk in his sleep. Sara sighed and reached to touch the smaller animal in Aang's lap. He blushed but sat still. _

"_I know what you mean. I'm surprised any of us did. They seemed kinda upset you were gone," she murmured casting a look at the sleeping trio. "And I know me and Tyana sure would have had trouble sleeping. It's not everyday you wake up in a strange place and have no idea where you are." She said with a humorless laugh. Aang nodded knowing exactly how that felt. _

"_I know that ...what was it's name? Appa? " she waited for him to nod before continuing, still not wanting to let on that she knew more than Aang did about his own universe. "Anyways, we'll find him Aang." She said, certainty in her voice. After all, she did know the future. Aang nodded morosely, not seeming to take her words to heart. _

"_Thanks..uhmm...I'm sorry I didn't really hear your name last night. I was kinda outta it." He blushed and she giggled. "It's fine. I understand. And I'm Sara by the way." She said with a grin. Aang found he couldn't help but smile back. He looked at her strange clothes and frowned, having trouble reading the shirt because it was in a different languege but he knew what the picture was on it. _

"_Sokka is gonna love that." He said and Sara blushed. She had developed a small crush on the character, but it was manageable, unlike most Zuko fangirls that couldn't think the name without swooning. She was internally grateful her bestfriend was not one of them. _

_At the mention of the boy's name, Sokka sturred and looked up, squinting at Sara. "Ugh! Why do I feel like a platypus-bear just stepped on my head?" he groaned and she giggled. That was part of the show they hadn't shown. He groggily looked up at Sara once again and then realization hit and he jumped up, taking out his boomarang and Sara wisely stopped laughing. At hearing the struggle, Tyana woke up, her ice blue eyes widening and she stood shakily, her shirt scrunched over her mid-drift from sleeping. _

"_who are you?" he shouted and Sara tried very hard not to laugh. _

"_My name is Sara." She said simply and he frowned, he obviously had no memories of the day before. "And I'm Tyana.." the other girl inserted from behind him and he jumped, throwing his boomarang at her in shock. Tyana's eyes widened and a shrill shriek came from her mouth as her hands went up in shock to block her face from the weapon. Sara momentarily saw red, anger taking over her so she didn't notice that Tyana hadnt even been hit, water blocking the weapon from hitting her. _

"_What is wrong with you!" She cried, clenching her fist and prepared to hit him. He cringed. "I'm sorry, she startled me an- wait, why am I apologizing , youre the outsider!" He cried, his deep blue eyes widening. Sara had the urge to punch him. How dare he?_

"_Outsider? That's not what you called me last night when you were high off youre ass!" she cried and faintly felt a strange tingling in her hands, then a strange warm sensation spread through her and she found the need to punch something. _

"_See! You're a firebender! How can we trust you?" he voice was harsh and he flushed when she mentioned the night before, brief memories falling into his head. But Sara was distracted, looking down at her hand which surely did have flames coming from them. "Oh shit. Shit, shit." She muttered and quickly held her hands out from herself so her clothes wouldn't catch fire. "Sara stop!" she heard Aang yell at her, she looked over to Toph, Katara and Tyana. The two original girls went straight into action, Katara bending the water in front of Tyana to put out Sara's hands. It was akwardly silent for a few moments before Sara sighed in relief. _

"_wow..." she breathed and Tyana nodded, a grin on her face. That had been the most exciting thing to happen to her in years, maybe her whole life! _

Sara was shaken out of her thoughts when Tyana nudged her side. Sara laughed and nudged back. It had taken some time to explain to Sokka that they meant no harm, hadn't known about the avatar and didn't even know Sara could bend at all! Sokka finally believed them when Sara was near tears of panic when her hands lit on fire again and she didn't know how to put them out.

Thats when the team decided that it was more crucial than ever that they find a teacher for both Aang and Sara. Sara sighed, running her hand through her bright blonde hair that the others kept staring at, never having seen someone with such light hair, except Yue and that was necessarily natural. And the tatoo on her forehead bothered everyone. Including her,considering she couldn't see it. She sypathized with Toph and looked ahead, a sudden though occuring to her.

"Hey Katara!" She cried, catching up with the dark haired girl. Katara looked back and gave her a small smile. "Yes?" she asked, a dark brow raising subtly. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Tyana, I mean, from the boomarang." Katara frowned. "wh...I didnt do that." she said and Sara frowned.

"But I saw the weapon stop infront of her because of a shield of water!" she cried and Katara shook her head and they both looked back at Tyana. Sara got an idea. "Hey nana!" Sara cried and the aforementioned girl looked up. Sara grinned and bent over, throwing a handful of sand at her. Tyana's eyes narrowed last minute and she hissed "no!" and before the sand could hit her wave of water seemed to block it. Sara grinned and looked at Katara. "Looks like we found out why the weapon stopped." The other girl nodded and Sara walked back to Tyana, her expression one of shock.

" You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She said with a grin. Tyana's mouth snapped shot and she nodded mutely and continued to play with the sphere of water as they walked. Sara laughed, thinking her friend looked like a child with her tounge slightly sticking out and eyebrows pulled up in frusteration as she molded the water into different things.

Sara sighed, wishing she could do the same but her element was too dangerous, she didnt want to hurt anyone. The rest of the way she followed slightly sullenly behind Aang and the others, ocationally pulling Tyana along when she would accidentally drop some water.

It continued that way until the group found their way trying to get a ticket to go through serpent's pass. Sara practically growled when they were reunited with Suki. She had been fond of the character. She was nice. But Sokka's obvious infatuation bothered her for some reason. Sighing she followed along, looked at the other couple traveling with them. She cringed as she knew what would happen. But in the end it would help pull Aang out of his funk so she figured it was all for the best, though she did choose to stay farther away from her than usual. Tyana seemed to realize the same thing and followed her lead on that.

It was all going as planned, she remained calm when Toph got caught in the water. Though her concern broke though when she was finally brought to land shivering. Sara moved to sit by her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, concerntrating on her body heat to warm her up.

"Th-thanks fire head" she muttered and sara couldnt help but let out a trill of laughter at the nickname. She rested her head on toph's and looked tiredly as Suki was praised for being a hero. She cringed as she heard the woman giving birth, sure she never wanted to do anything like that anytime soon. Ugh! The very thought made her shudder and Tyana looked slightly green. She looked at her friend with a sad sort of smile. It's not like she would get the chance to have kids with anyone here, unless she purposefully messed with the pairings. But she couldnt do that.

They had sucessfully made it, and Sara relaxed, sure she would faint from emotional exaution. Tyana was still smiling though. "Hey sara look!" she exclaimed And threw her hands up in the air, turning the water into snow. Sara laughed and hugged her friend. "I dunno what I'd do without you Nana!" she cried.


End file.
